The Other Side
by A Castle of Glass
Summary: When Dewfall said those hateful words, he changed his and his sister's fate. Punished for his ignorance, Dewfall has been reborn in the same situation as Amberheart, a tom in a she-cat's body. Can he live with it, or will it eat him from the inside until he exists no more. Companion story to Breaking Boundaries. [Discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hello new readers and welcome to the super spin-off story of Breaking Boundaries! The summary should've given you enough information, so let's get going!**

**I did this all on a plane :D**

**If you have any questions, just ask! :)**

**Oh and a quick warning: If you are phobic of transgenderism, then leave, this isn't for you.**

**Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

_Chapter One: Death and Rebirth_

* * *

Dewfall's eyes blinked open as the sun rushed into the den. Smiling, he looked with affection over his mate, Lilypool, who was sleeping peacefully, her head laying on Dewfall. Carefully, Dewfall laid her head on the ground and exited the den. A few cats were out, eating what few pieces of prey they had left in the pile. They'd need to hunt.

Dewfall looked suspiciously at a dark tom. His name was Night, and he'd joined not long ago. Dewfall still didn't trust him. Seeing Squirrelflight, Dewfall called, "I'm going out to hunt alone, is that fine?"

"Sure! Bring back some prey," she replied. Smiling, Dewfall ducked into the entrance and made his way into the forest.

Not long after he entered the forest, Dewfall scented something weird. He felt like he should know the scent, but it was slipping his mind. Was it some sort of rogue? Confused, Dewfall moved forward to investigate.

Eventually, he came upon a hole. Curious he slipped in. Was this a rabbit burrow? The scent was overpowering here. Suddenly, he heard a grunting noise, and he realized what he'd stumbled into. He was in a badger set!

Whipping his head around, he saw the badger lumbering towards him, blocking the entrance. Scared out of his mind, Dewfall looked around for a way out, but he saw none. He was going to die just as Amberheart had. He was never going to see his mate, or his kits, ever again. He braced himself for pain, and it came. Slowly, Dewfall bled out, and his life force faded away.

* * *

_In StarClan..._

* * *

Dewfall found himself in a starlit clearing, seemingly devoid of any cat life. Was he in StarClan? Or some weird land in between life and death?

"I'm disappointed with you, Dewfall," a familiar voice came from behind him. Turning, Dewfall saw his mother.

"What, what do you mean Brightheart? Why have I disappointed you?" Dewfall mewed, confused, yet happy to see his mother.

"Do you remember what you said to your sister?" Brightheart mewed, her eyes solemn. "Do you remember forcing her out of ThunderClan?"

"I-I didn't mean to!" Dewfall stuttered. "I thought she would be happy with Owleyes! I didn't mean to hurt her!"

Brightheart shook her head, "Maybe in your head, but in your heart, you hated the way your sister was, you wanted her gone." Before Dewfall could protest, she continued, "You need punishment. You need to know how Amberheart felt."

Dewfall shook his head, "You can't do this! StarClan won't let you!"

Brightheart grimaced, "I'm sorry Dewfall, but I have the permission of StarClan." Pacing in front of him, she mewed, "We know how to punish you. Amberheart always felt like a tom in a she-cat's body, and now you will too. Step in the pool."

Dewfall backed away from his mother, "No! You can't do this! I won't cooperate!"

Ignoring him, Brightheart said, "You will be reborn as a she-cat in the future. You will be unable to tell anyone about your former life. You will retain your memories, but you can't speak of them. Since you'll be a kit, your mind will influence you to act like a kit, and you will forget your hunting and fighting experience. Eventually, you may even have a mate, because if all goes well, you'll be quite beautiful to your fellow toms.

Dewfall backed up even farther, but suddenly found himself slipping backwards. He had backed into the pool! He found himself belly deep in water. "No!" He yelled, shrinking quickly.

Brightheart sighed, "Yes Dewfall, or should I say, Silverkit, you are now a she-cat."

Dewfall wailed in kit-like fashion, drowning until his vision went dark.

* * *

_Back to life..._

* * *

Dewfall, now apparently Silverkit, woke up still wailing. He was curled up in a nest with three other kits and a large cat, who he, or she, assumed was her mother.

Her new mother quickly stirred. "Silverkit! What's wrong? Are you okay?" She nosed her, and Silverkit let out a softer wail.

Eventually, Silverkit calmed down and looked up at her mother. Her mother had a silvery gray pelt, and looking down at her pelt, Silverkit realized she did too. Realizing she needed an excuse, Silverkit gave her new mother a scared look and mewed, "I had a nightmare mother. I didn't like it." Her voice surprised her. While she expected the high, smooth voice of a kit, she didn't expect the femininity that came with being a she-cat.

"That's fine sweetie," the mother murmured, "Just forget about it. Here, get close with me." Silverkit didn't want to get close with this new mother, but then again, his mind told him that it wouldn't hurt. Softly purring, Silverkit snuggled close to her mother. Her mother's fluffy belly fur warmed Silverkit, and she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_The next morning..._

* * *

Silverkit yawned and opened her eyes, and immediately jumped back. A tom kit was staring straight into her eyes. Yelping, she jumped up to her small paws. A voice in her mind told her that this was her brother Blizzardkit. "What are you doing?" She squeaked. Blizzardkit had a grayish pelt like hers, but it was covered in white spots.

Blizzardkit grinned, "We've been waiting for you forever! Honeycloud made us wait for you to wake up! Marshkit and Oakkit are already starting to play! Let's go!" Without waiting for Silverkit, he scurried away.

Sighing, Silverkit looked down at herself in disgust. Why had StarClan done this? Hopefully she wasn't the only she-kit in this litter. If the others were toms, she would be even more alone. She felt like staying and going back to sleep, but her paws itched to run, so Silverkit got up and ran after her new brother.

Once she was at the entrance, Blizzardkit and two others looked at her in excitement. However, disappointment weighed Silverkit down. She was in fact the only she-kit. The tom that Silverkit's mind said was Marshkit mewed, "Silverkit! You're awake! Now we can leave!"

"Be careful!" A familiar voice called. Looking back, she saw Honeycloud, her new mother sitting with another queen.

"We will!" The tom who must've been Oakkit called. As they began running out, Silverkit followed.

Once they made it outside, Silverkit looked around. The camp seemed gargantuan compared to when he was a warrior, but that was to be expected. "Wow," Blizzardkit mewed breathlessly, "I don't think I'll ever get used to this."

Silverkit bumped him, "Of course you will, mouse-brain. We'll be apprentices soon, and then we'll be big!" Why had she said something so kit-like? Was this voice in her head also affecting what she said?

Blizzardkit let out a playful growl, "I'm no mouse-brain!" He pounced on top of her, bowling her over. The two rolled around for a bit until Blizzardkit managed to pin her down. "Got you!" He mewed triumphantly.

"Fine! You win!" Silverkit mewed, annoyed that she'd lost, "Get off!" When he got off, Silverkit looked at the others and mewed, "Soooo...what do you guys want to play?"

The kits thought for a moment, then Marshkit mewed, "What about hide and seek? Last to reach the fresh-kill pile is it!" The three toms quickly sprinted away, while Silverkit was left in the dust.

"Wait for me!" Silverkit called helplessly, trying to catch up. It was hopeless, though, as they were already there.

When she got there, she heard Oakkit mew, "Slowpoke! Count to fifty and then try and find us!"

Silverkit panted, "I'll get all of you in a heartbeat!" Closing her eyes, she began counting to fifty, and she heard the others scramble away.

"...50," she mewed. "Alright, time to show these kits how easily I can find them. I had a great nose...before this," she muttered to herself.

As she looked around, trying to decide where to go, a familiar voice sounded off in the warriors den. Looking, she saw a warrior carrying Marshkit out. "You're not allowed to be in here Marshkit, even if you're playing hide and seek."

When the warrior placed him down, Silverkit bounded over. "Found you," she mewed, grinning.

"Shut up," Marshkit muttered, moving away to look for the others.

* * *

_At the end of the game..._

* * *

"Told you I'd get you guys quickly," Silverkit mewed to Oakkit, smirking. Oakkit and Blizzardkit had been hiding next to each other, so she only had to find one to find both of them.

"Lucky," Oakkit mewed, adding, "I guess I'll be the seeker this time."

Nodding, Silverkit sprinted away. Once she saw no one looking her way, she ran out the entrance. No one would find her out here. She'd win the game!

After a while, she found herself by some very large trees, and decided to stay there.

Not long later, Silverkit heard a rustling in the bushes. Turning, she saw a mouse hurtle by her. Confused she looked back to where it came from, and saw a giant thing bursting theough the bush, claws glinting. Silverkit yowled in fear. Was this thing going to kill her?

As Silverkit shook in fear, the thing twisted in landed next to her. Suddenly, she realized the scary thing was a cat. Why was she so scared, so kit-like? If he was a tom, he'd be fine, but no, he was a dumb she-cat!

"Oh StarClan, I'm sorry!" The large she-cat said. "Why are you out here? I thought you were the mouse I was chasing! You shouldn't be out of camp Silverkit!" Silverkit could only shiver.

The she-cat's tone softened, "Here. Let me take you back to Honeycloud. She'll be worried." She carefully lifted Silverkit, and they began making their way to camp.

* * *

_Back at camp..._

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Honeycloud was waiting for them when they came back, along with Silverkit's siblings. "Silverkit!" She called. The she-cat put her down and Silverkit ran over to Honeycloud, burrowing her trembling body against her mother's leg fur.

"What happened Blue-eyes?" Honeycloud mewed, concern evident in her voice.

Blue-eyes shuffled her feet, "I was chasing a mouse, and it ran away. I chased after it, and it ran past Silverkit, so with her gray pelt, I kind of thought she was the mouse. I...I nearly clawed her bad, but I twisted out of the way. She's fine."

"How could you think my beautiful little she-kit was a mouse! You could've killed her! Now I'm going to have to take her to Thrushflight too, because it seems like you put my kit into shock!" Honeycloud ranted.

"I'm sorry! I'll go!" Blue-eyes exclaimed, hurrying away.

The rest of the day was a blur to Silverkit. The other kits went to the nursery, and Honeycloud took her to Thrushflight, the medicine cat, who fed her a poppy seed. They went back to the nursery, and Silverkit nearly fell immediately asleep, but before she could, she wondered.

Will I slowly lose my identity? Will this voice take Dewfall from me?

**A/N:**

**Huh. Ignorant Dewfall to troubled she-kit. What do you guys think of our new kit Silverkit?**

**Oh and by the way, Silverkit is two moons old. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hello fans and welcome to Silverpaw's second chapter!**

**For some information that you might not have known:**

**When Dewfall was reborn, his mind fused with Silverkit's, creating the inner voice that encouraged him to act like a kit in the first chapter.**

**Thanks for the OC guest! I'll use her. It would be appreciated if anyone reading could submit some OC's**

**Anyways, to the next chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter Two: StarClan, and Silverpaw_

* * *

Brightheart frowned. Where was she? A moment ago she'd been hunting with Cloudtail in StarClan's forests, and now she was in a misty clearing full of rocks and moss. Was she being given a job by StarClan again? Though last time, when they'd allowed her to reincarnate Amberheart, the area had been much different. What was happening?

"Brightheart, you've come," a voice mewed behind Brightheart, sending chills down her spine. Turning, Brightheart saw something that chilled her even more. Standing there was the most ugly cat she'd ever seen, with barely any fur on its body, and large, bulging eyes.

Somehow, Brightheart knew who it was. "Rock?" She mewed, half-whispering. In the back of her mind, voices seemed to murmur, reminding her of the many legends including Rock, such as the tale of the Ancient Cats.

"Yes, Brightheart," He rasped, "I have a job for you. I need you to speak to StarClan's most respected leaders."

"Why?" Brightheart mewed. As she was staring into Rock's eyes, something flashed in them, and she found herself in a world of death.

* * *

_Back in real life.._

* * *

Silverkit yawned as she stretched her eyes open. She still felt drowsy. How long was the poppy seed going to affect her? Blinking the debris from her eyes, she looked around the nursery. It seemed deserted, other than the sleeping body of Spottedpelt, the only other queen.

Silverkit got up and began grooming her fur. She must've had some vivid kit-dreams, because she had bits of moss stuck to different areas of her pelt. When she was done grooming, she heard a rustling from Spottedpelt's nest. Looking over, she saw the queen grimacing in pain. "Are you okay?" Silverkit squeaked, still internally cursing at her voice. Something in the back of her mind was saying something was wrong. A Dewfall part of her mind. She felt like she'd seen this type of pain before, but when she had had slipped her mind.

The queen took a deep breath and mewed quickly, "Silverkit, would you mind going and telling your mother that I'm having...extreme belly pains."

Silverkit tilted her head, slightly confused. She still felt like she'd seen these symptoms before, but what was happening was slipping out of her mind. Shrugging, she scurried out of the den and into the clearing.

She quickly saw Honeycloud choosing something from the fresh-kill pile. "Mother! Mother!" Silverkit yelled, running over to her.

Honeycloud turned to Silverkit, and she smiled, mewing, "What is it my beautiful kit?"

Ignoring Honeycloud calling her beautiful, Silverkit mewed, "Spottedpelt said she was having extreme belly pains!"

After a moment of thought, a look of realization came over Honeycloud's face. "Thrushflight!" She called, "The kits are coming!" A moment later, the tom that'd given Silverkit the poppy ran out of his den and into the nursery, his mouth clamped around herbs.

'How do kits come?' The Silverkit part of her said, while the bits of Dewfall screamed deja vu. Was she doomed to lose all of her former memories and knowledge? She knew she'd lost a memory that had something to do with having kits. Had she had a mate as Dewfall? Yes! A rush of nostalgia filled her as she remembered...her. Had her mind even taken the name of her former mate away?

As Silverkit began thinking hard, screams began to emanate from the nursery. "Stay here," Honeycloud instructed, slipping into the nursery after the medicine cat.

A small crowd was beginning to form in the clearing. The cats in the groups were glancing over at the nursery, but staying at a respectable distance. Silverkit also spotted her brothers playing a game in a corner of the camp. She felt tempted to go to her mother, but the Dewfall parts of her said to stay back and not crowd Spottedpelt.

Another scream made her come a bit closer to the nursery. Peeking inside, Silverkit, saw her mother and a leg that seemed like it belonged to Thrushflight. She was about to peek even farther in a tail blocked her path. Turning, she saw a large cat, and her mind told her that was her father Grasstail. "I wouldn't go in if I were you," he mewed, "Thrushflight might get mad at you. I'm sure Honeycloud will let you in once Spottedpelt is done kitting. Now come on, you should back away." Nodding, Silverkit followed her father away from the nursery.

* * *

_Later..._

* * *

Silverkit stared in wonder at the newborn kits as they nuzzled against Spottedpelt's stomach. Had she looked like when she was born?

"Why do they look so funny?" Silverkit mewed to Honeycloud, whose expression immediately filled up with amusement.

"You looked just like this not long ago, Silverkit," Honeycloud replied, looking down at her with steady affection in her eyes, "Soon they'll be begging you to show them the camp."

There were two she-cat's and a tom. The she-cat's name were Leafkit and Sunkit, while the tom's name was Lightningkit. All three kits had a golden pelt like their mother, and seemed healthy.

Looking at them, Silverkit found herself wondering if she would ever be in Spottedpelt's place. Suddenly, she froze as the Dewfall parts of her yelled, 'I will never have kits! I shouldn't even be a she-cat!'

"Are you okay?" Honeycloud mewed, stroking her tail across Silverkit's flank.

Silverkit nodded, "I'm fine." Looking out into the clearing, she mewed, "I'm going with Blizzardkit and the others!" Without waiting for Honeycloud, she sprinted out into the clearing.

* * *

_Four moons later..._

* * *

"Silverkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be..." The newly named Silverpaw awaited eagerly for the choice of her mentor. Maybe Branchstar would give her Ashfeather, or Redtail. Both were great warriors who'd never had an apprentice before.

"...Cherryblossom!" Branchstar finished. Silverpaw couldn't help but let her pelt flatten slightly in disappointment. Cherryblossom was neither a great hunter nor a great fighter. The only 'good' quality she had was looks. She had at least three toms wrapped around a claw, but when asked why she led toms on, she innocently replied that she certainly wasn't good-looking enough to catch a tom's eye.

"Cherryblossom, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You've received excellent training from Nettlefur, and you have shown yourself to be energetic and intelligent. You shall be the mentor of Silverpaw, and I hope you will pass on all you know to her." As Branchstar finished, Silverpaw reluctantly approached Cherryblossom and touched noses. Surprisingly, Cherryblossom had a grim expression, a frown hidden behind a fake smile. What was wrong?

As the crowd cheered her and her brother's names, Silverpaw thought of her former life. Was her family missing her? Was...whatever her mate's name missing her?

* * *

_Later..._

* * *

Silverpaw looked around the forest in fascination as they walked forward. It seemed like it never ended.

Suddenly, Cherryblossom turned towards her. Admittedly, she was beautiful. She had a perfectly groomed tortoiseshell pelt with dazzling green eyes, a fluffy tail that lazily moved, as if the tail had just woken up, and what toms called a, 'StarClan-blessed personality,' as she was very kind and outgoing. If Silverpaw was a tom, she'd be one of those wrapped around Cherryblossom's claw.

What was weird to the Dewfall part of Silverpaw, was that she felt no attraction, only a sense of appreciation, and embarrassingly, a little twinge of envy. In the deepest recesses of Silverpaw's consciousness, she wanted to be just like Cherryblossom, but the Dewfall parts of her blocked that from reaching her thoughts.

"Can we get something straight?" Cherryblossom mewed, which reminded Silverpaw of another thing. Toms loved Cherryblossom's voice. It was soft and melodic, and you could quickly tell she was a nice cat.

"What is it?" Silverpaw replied, still looking around the forest. Would she ever get tired of seeing it?

"Look at me," Cherryblossom mewed sternly. When Silverpaw did, she continued, "I don't know what rumors you've been told about me, but I can say for sure that not many of them are true. I'm not looking for a mate right now and I tell that to toms, but they still bother me. I don't manipulate cats so that I don't have to hunt. I am a warrior. I do have one policy about looks though when it comes to apprentices. Be clean."

Silverpaw looked sheepishly down at her, which was ruffled and dusty from her final few games with her brothers and Spottedpelt's kits before her ceremony. Honeycloud hadn't had a chance to groom her. "Sorry," she mewed, grinning.

Cherryblossom shook her head, "Don't smile at me. A dirty warrior won't be respected as much as a clean one, so clean yourself now, or we won't explore the territory today."

Nodding, Silverpaw began grooming herself. Maybe Cherryblossom wouldn't be so bad after all, but what was that grim look on her face? She seemed fine now, but what was it?

**A/N:**

**There you go! Chapter over. The guest's OC will appear next chapter.**

**Why so grim Cherryblossom? And why is Rock speaking with Brightheart? Looks like we need to find out!**

**Silverpaw's mind is like 50-50 Dewfall and Silverpaw, so there are some conflicts in her mind.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**R&amp;R!**


End file.
